Náufrago
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Hola, soy Brick, un agente en medio de unas vacaciones. estas acaban en una isla desierta o lo que creo que es una isla desierta porque tengo la sensación de que algo o alguien me está observando.


_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

Tormenta. Oscura y poderosa tormenta que todo abarcas ¿Qué serán de los que atrapes?

La tormenta avanza orgullosa y mi navío se tambalea. Hola, soy Brick, un agente secreto en medio de unas merecidas pero imposibles vacaciones, pero no las voy a terminar porque moriré en esta maldita tormenta junto con todos los tripulantes que me acompañan, algunos son inocentes, otros no tantos, pero todo moriremos.

Desde mi puesto puedo ver cómo se tambalea la vela principal del navío u supongo que todos sabrán que si esa vela cae la hemos pifiado, adiós muy buenas, nos vamos al otro barrio. Podría quedarme mucho tiempo hablando de infinitas cosas que nos maldicen la vida a todos, pero prefiero ayudar a mi capitán ya que está a unos pocos metros de caer al agua y no me gustaría que se cayese, gracias. Ando como puedo, entre resbalones y tropiezos, todo está encharcado y supongo que a pocos momentos de que se vaya a la mierda pero me importa un pimiento, demonios, no soy ningún marinerito de agua dulce cobardica, por eso saqué del borde de la muerte a mi capitán y siguiendo sus indicaciones le amarré a uno de los palos de la cabina de mando que sirven de vigas. Enseguida escucho el grito suplicante de ayuda que suelta uno de los miles de aprendices de capitanes que hay en este barco. No lo pienso ni medio segundo y corro a ayudarle, quiero llegar a tiempo, es el que mejor se lleva conmigo y apenas llega a los 20 años, a ver, yo tampoco, tengo 19 años, pero el tio me cae bien y no quiero perderle. Corro como un condenado por toda la cubierta, habitación por habitación y sala por sala… y lo encuentro, estaba atado a un pilar, con una cuerda de prácticas de nudos y atuses, al parecer se ha atado a sí mismo porque al escuchar la tormenta se sobresaltó y al pensar que era un maremoto se ató siguiendo las instrucciones, que tonto. Como un rayo lo desato, mientras realizo esta tarea me doy cuenta de que él mira a todas partes como si buscase a alguien. Mierda. No puedo desatarlo.

-¿Dónde tienes la cuchilla?- le exijo. Él solo niega con los ojos muy abiertos y muy asustado - ¡¿Dónde joder?! – pero él sigue negando como un condenado. Mierda, tendré que ir a por una cuchilla a mi camarote.

Salgo corriendo (de nuevo, me estoy convirtiendo en un cobarde) a mi camarote a por mí cuchilla para emergencias, la cubierta está mucho peor que antes, ahora no solo el agua lo ahoga todo sino que también está por algunas partes. Por el camino a mi camarote me encuentro con el cadáver del capitán, tiene una pistola en la mano y una señal de bala en la frente. Oh, mierda ¿Se podría complicar más de lo que está? La vela central se desprende y se va al garete ¿Para qué demonios digo nada? Me podría haber quedado cayado. Rebusco entre las ropas del capitán para ver si encuentro algo afilado para cortar esas malditas cuerdas del diablo que ese estúpido aprendiz se había atado a sí mismo. Imbécil, es un imbécil.

Al final, en su solapa encuentro un bisturí, creo que con esto bastará y sobrará, o al menos eso es lo que espero. Voy de vuelta al camarote, cuando voy al pasillo el alma se me cae a los pies: el agua me llega a la cintura, por todos los demonios, va a morirse ahogado el pobre chaval ¿qué contreras puedo hacer ahora? Mis conocimientos de agente secreto no están actualizados para este tipo de cosas, definitivamente si llego vivo a tierra haré que la actualicen para estos casos porque si otro se encuentra en el lugar en el cual me encuentro yo, puedo dar fe de que se querrá morir o más incluso. Corto las cuerdas a duras penas y él como alma que lleva el diablo se fue corriendo sin ni siquiera darme un mísero gracias de su parte, pero la verdad es que yo estaba corriendo igual o más rápido a su lado, llegamos a cubierta sofocados y él como va como un loco se resbala y está a unos pocos segundos de caer pero como él es tan liso se agarra a mí y me tira por la barandilla. Entonces es todo negro.

Siento algo fresco acariciar mi mejilla y abro con gran pesadez los ojos. En la orilla del mar, me encuentro en la orilla del mar. ¿Qué demonios hago en la orilla del mar? Oh, ya me acuerdo, el barco, el suicido, el muchacho y el resbalón.

No sé qué diantres hacer, en la arena escribo ''hola, soy Brick, náufrago'' entonces caigo en el significado de esas palabras. NÁUFRAGO. El barco se ha ido a pique y con él todos los que estaban él, si no se han suicidado como el capitán, claro.

He de hacer algo y lo primero que hago es inspeccionar la isla, tiene una forma irregular pero es algo parecida a un óvalo, sé que me tengo que adentrar en ella para conseguir algo, mi estómago ruge y mi cabeza piensa en un plan a toda velocidad para que si en caso de encontrarme a un animal salvaje sepa cómo defenderme: con mi navaja y unas ramas que encuentro en la playa me hago algo parecido a una lanza y con cuidado y sigilo me adentro en la isla.

Sé que algo o alguien me mira, lo escucho, lo siento, pero él es rápido y escurridizo, no lo veo. Voy con cuidado, no sé si es un animal (y eso es lo más probable) o una persona (nada probable).

Me topo con un río, un río de poco y pacífico caudal, como junto a mí llego una barca pequeña en condiciones más o menos buenas, vuelvo a la playa y la traigo, doy gracias al cielo de que el entrenamiento para ser agente secreto sea tan duro, ya que la barca pesa bastante. Echo la barca al río y empiezo a seguir la corriente, mientras voy por el río escucho sonidos provenientes de mi lado derecho es decir, a la derecha del río y creo distinguir algo naranja, era largo y tenía toda la pinta de ser suave y sedoso.

Después de un largo e increíble paseo me paro y me voy por el lado contrario al de los sonidos, por si acoso esa cosa naranja que he visto es el pelo de un tigre, no me caen bien los tigres, especialmente mal los tigres hambrientos.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en un bosque de bambú, y estoy empezando a escuchar esos sonidos de nuevo, vale, esto ya me está asustando algo así como mucho. Diablos no sabía qué hacer ¿y si era un animal salvaje? Di un par de vueltas con mi navaja, y vi de nuevo esa cosa rojiza, le lancé el cuchillo y esa cosa lo esquivó. Entonces salió una mano pálida y de apariencia delicada y suave y cogió el cuchillo. Y la vi. Era alta, pálida, delgada, esbelta, sus ojos de un increíble color rosa, sus labios rojos y de apariencia sedosa, sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus tersas mejillas, tenía una esencia aniñada y cuerpo de mujer, era exquisita.

Se levantó con cuidado midiendo todos mis movimientos y en constante vigilancia, me miró de arriba abajo, evaluándome y yo me dejé hacer, ella tenía mi cuchillo y si lo tuviese yo no le haría daño por nada del mundo ¿quién podría? Era tan sumamente bella que se podría comparar con una muñequita de porcelana, y su pelo, oh su pelo, era liso, largo y como dije antes parecía suave. Podría besarla, podría pero no lo voy a hacer principalmente porque ella puede matarme con mi propia navaja en cualquier momento. No me gustaría acabar asesinado aunque si la que me asesina es ella con gusto lo haría pero ya sabéis, las apariencias engañan, y yo no me puedo fiar de ella.

Paso a paso siempre mirándome se acerca a mí y cuando está a poca distancia alza poco a poco la navaja y me la tiende, yo la cojo con cuidado sin querer asustarla y me la guardo, ella me tiende la mano y yo se la cojo, me guía hasta un pequeño poblado lleno de gente que me mira curiosa, como queriendo conocerme con la mirada, me siento incómodo cuando las más atrevidas me desnudan con la mirada y los chicos me miran celosos, no tengo ni idea de por qué lo hacen hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que todos miran a la chica, al parecer no soy el único que se ha fijado en ella. Me lleva de la mano hasta el jefe de la tribu o al menos por la vestimenta creo que es el jefe, ella le susurra unas palabras al oído y él me mira y asiente.

-Hola extraño- me sorprendo al oír la voz del jefe, no sabía que hablaba mi lengua- me entiendes ¿no?

-Sí-le digo-le entiendo. La chica sonríe y deja salir al aire una melodiosa risita juguetona.

-Hola extraño, soy Bombón, la hija del jefe de esta tribu, y ahora tú eres mi protector, si superas algunas pruebas, claro.

Me extraño, ¿yo su protector? Sí, por favor.

Me lleva hasta la zona de pruebas, tres más participan en ella pero hay que decir que no tienen ni la mitad de músculo que tengo yo, todos son unos fanfarrones y me pongo de mal humor al escucharlos ¿quién se creen que son?

Para evitar peleas observo a Bombón, está jugando con una pelota junto a unos chicos muchos más pequeños que ella, se ve sonriente y feliz de hacerlos reír, cada vez me cautivaba más y eso me da miedo, es decir, la acabo de conocer, no me puedo enamorar tan pronto de alguien porque no sería amor, sería un flechazo y yo quiero que lo que siento por ella sea más intenso, sé que venceré esta prueba, sé la cuidaré hasta dar la vida por ella, pero… ¿me querrá ella después? Ella tiene todo lo que desea y además a un millón de pretendientes a su lado.

Empieza la prueba y no estoy nervioso ¿debería? Al fin y al cabo yo soy el más experto aquí sobre peleas. Me cargo a los tipos fácilmente y el jefe está admirado de mi fuerza, hago una mueca, nada de esto me sirve si no tengo junto a mí a la chica. El hombre que se supone que es el jefe me llama y hace que me arrodille a sus pies.

-Hace tiempo –empieza a contar- nos dijo una ShuShuyque vendría un día de mucho sol una persona –oh, venga ya, no creo en brujas gracias- fuerte se haría con la victoria de la batalla por el puesto de proteger a mi amadísima OniSii –creo que eso significa hija- Bombón, y tú has venido un día de calor y has vencido. Has sido enviado por los dioses y por ello yo te concedo el honor de no ser sólo el protector de mi OniSii sino también su Haytre, su marido.

Oh, creo que voy a empezar a creer en un dios.

Dos noches después…

Bombón me sonríe y sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad de la caña, con cuidado le acaricio suavemente todo su hermoso cuerpo y me zambullo en el océano de sus labios mientras ella pronuncia un leve ''te amo Brick'' y yo me introduzco poco a poco dentro de ella.

**_Hola gente, Lucero al habla:  
¿Cómo están? Como ven yo estoy actualizando un poco todo esto de las historias, bueno espero que os guste y todo eso, por cierto esta historia está dedicada a _****_Hiimeko03 para que siga escribiendo su impresionante historia, un besazo guapa. Por favor dejen comentarios y críticas constructivas para que pueda mejorar._**


End file.
